Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of data processing, and in particular, relates to a method and system for reorganizing and presenting data.
Related Art
For web pages, a common input method for a user to enter data is to use web forms. A web form can include a plurality of data fields. In particular, the widely used Boostrap web form can accommodate as many as 50 to 100 or even more data-entry fields.
When entering data, a user could make mistakes. For example, the user might use an invalid input format, exceed the limit of the number of characters, or leave one or more input fields blank. When the user completes the form data entry and submits or stores the form, the system typically verifies the data entered by the user. If an input error for any data field is detected, the system typically does not allow the form to be submitted or stored. In this case, the system may return to the form page where the original data fields are presented and request the user to re-enter the data fields for which errors have been detected (i.e., have erroneous inputs).
Typically, the system may prompt input rules (i.e., the correct input format) near the corresponding data fields to reduce occurrence of data input errors. For example, a rule specifying “Input may not exceed 200 characters” may be displayed near an input field. Although a number of ways such error messages are displayed, some problems still remain in efficiently recollecting erroneous data from a user.